


Silver's Diary

by Weeble_Wee



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Out of Character, POV First Person, Parody, episodic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeble_Wee/pseuds/Weeble_Wee
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog is fun loving hedgehog who is currently living 200 yrs in the past. Take a peek into his diary as he catalogs all the hilarious adventures he gets into with Sonic and the gang.





	Silver's Diary

Dear Diary,

It’s me Silver The Hedgehog!!. Man, I can’t believe it’s been a whole year since I got you at the bookstore. Time sure flies fast and I should know, time IS my specialty. Ah I remember all the times we’ve spent together, the good times, the bad times, and the fun times which was all the time. I even remember the day I first bought you, and boy was that a fun time….

It was a warm day and I went to visit Blaze the Cat, who was living in Sonic’s World at the time. I went up to her house and knocked on the door. She was one of the few people I knew that didn’t run away from me, or threaten to injure me. Nope, Blazey was a nice caring soul who was always there for me.

“Hey Blaze are you in there?” I said. She opened the door with a smile. “Hello Silver, what brings you here today?” She said. “Well I was thinking you and me could go to the mall.” I was still discovering the many wonders of Sonic’s world, and the mall was one of them. In the future, because we were all enslaved as the very planet was engulfed in the very fires of hell, it made it quite hard to have things such as malls.

“Silver, you know I’m not too fond of crowded places" Blaze said looking exhausted and anxious just from the thought of other people. I knew she wouldn't want to go to the mall, but I wanted to get her out of that stuffy house and get her socializing. She just can’t hide from people forever! That was when I decided to lay on the ol’Silver Charismatic Charm™.

"Please Blazey, please, please please!!!" I said sobbing while clutching her leg. "Sigh Fine. I shall come with you" she said reluctantly.

Ahh~ It's nice to have a friend as awesome as Blaze.

We entered the mall, and it. was. HUGE!. There were so many shops and food courts. I couldn’t believe people would just put so many stores and restaurants all in one place like this! I was walking down the hall when I saw a fat purple bear by a makeup cart yelling prices, and decided to go over there with Blaze. "Silver why did you bring me here, you know I don't wear makeup" She proceeded to put her hands on her hips. "I know that, I'm getting it for myself" You see I heard from the people at SEGA that I might be in Sonic Boom and I wanted to get extra eyeliner. “Since when did YOU wear makeup?” “Blaze, I’m flattered but do you really think I just wake up looking this good?” Honestly, my looks are such an upkeep! She rolled her eyes. "Anyway I'll be at the yarn store" she then left me to my makeup. I wish she would’ve stayed, cuz between you and me, she really could have used and update from her looks.

"Does this come in black?” I said eyeing a tube of eyeliner.

Before the bear could say anything I heard a little girl crying. I turned to see she wore a pink dress, and had two big blonde pigtails. Being the caring hero that I was, I decided to go over to her and see what was wrong.

“Hey there little fella, what’s the problem?”

“I lost my dollie in the crane machine!” She pointed to a crane game filled with toys of various assortments.

“Oh, that’s okay I’ll get it for you” I was going to use my psychokinesis on the machine, but I thought this would be the perfect chance to actually play one of these things in person.

“Okay which one is yours?” I said

“The one with the brown hair”

I directed the claw to the doll and grabbed it, but before I could drop it in the bucket it slipped out of the claw. I grabbed it again, and again, but it just refused to make it into the bucket. Seriously, that claw game was harder than it looked!. In the end, I just used my psychokinesis to get the doll. “Thank you mister” She said as she grabbed my leg in a hug. “No problem!” I said.

She took her doll and ran to her mother who had just come out of a nearby store. “Hey sweetie, where did you get that doll?” her mother said. “I tricked some leaf-headed guy into getting it. Hehe what a dope!” the girl said as they left the mall. Hmmph! That was the last time I helped little girls at the mall.

I started just wandering the mall at that point, until I saw two hedgehogs in the distance. It was Sonic and Shadow. My two favorite teammates, not only were they sorta kinda MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE IDOLS!!♡♡♡♡!!. But we’re also totally cool hedgehogs who save the world. And I guess they were shopping for Sonic Boom too. I quickly ran up to them.

“Hey guys it’s me Silver, your favorite friend!” And as soon as I said that they turned to look at me, and started running away.

“Wait” I said. I tried to keep up, but it was no use. I was left in the middle of the mall panting. Heh those speedsters love to make a race of everything, just wish they wouldn’t do it every time the saw me.

And to make matters worse, Once I regained my composure and started walking again. I slipped on a banana peel, and fell down the escalators. And ouch did they hurt!. I finally came to and found myself in front of book store. It had books on display, and I decided with nothing better to do I might as well browse. There was nothing that really called to me, until I saw it. It was perfect, a pastel blue leather woven book, it shined magnificently in the display window. On the cover of the book in gold cursive letters read the word “Diary”

It looked so pretty. I thought to myself “Why not?. I could document all my stories, so that my people of the future can hear all the fascinating things I did in the past.” I went up to the store clerk who was some red-headed lady and asked her “How much for the diary?" She glanced over at me with a "God, I wish was home" look and said "115 rings"

"115 rings, That's outrageous!"

She told me it was the limited edition "Petite and Proper Replica diary" only 22 others are existence. I turned to look at it, and like some creepy voice in my head it called my name.

"How about 50 rings?" I turned back to her.

She looked me straight in the eyes and said "No!" That made me really mad. But! I decided to act in a civilised manner.

“PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*Inhales*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE?!”

She glanced my way seeing my pleading pout and said. “Look kid I don’t know about you, but I have better things to do. I could have been in better places, but unfortunately dreams don’t come true in this world. Only misery and taxes. So please just make my job easier and just pay the printed price!.” I couldn’t believe it, she totally disregarded my compelling offer for a price change. And I even did the pout!!

I mean c’mon, 115 rings! I was sad, but I couldn’t do anything about it. So I decided to do what I knew best.

With my powers I picked up a random book from the shelf, and knocked her unconscious for a second. I quickly grabbed the diary, and bolted. The store alarms started to ring and guards started chasing me. I ran as fast as could, but they managed to catch me. I didn’t know what to do then, I was scared. What if I was sent to prison, and never saw my friends again? What if SEGA finally decided to give me my own game, but can’t because I have a criminal record?.

Gasp! What if I never get on Sonic Boom??!!

At that moment, all hope seemed lost. The guards took me to the security station where I stayed for a whole 10 minutes. And I was sobbing the entire time. I just couldn’t believe this could to ME. Silver the Hedgehog. SEGA most beloved and important characters. It really looked like the end for me. Until I saw Blaze walk into the station. She looked at my tear soaked mascara running face and turned to the security guard

“Officer, what did he do?” the guard turned to face her.

“This wise guy tried to steal this diary” he pulled the diary from my hands.

“I see, so how much?”

“115 rings”

Blaze widened her eyes in shock, she grabbed her purse and pulled out a check and signed it. She gave it to one of the guards and they pushed me out the door back into the mall hallway.

“How were you able to afford the diary” I asked wiping away my tears.

“I’m a princess remember, I am quite rich” She said with a smile.

In the end I would say that was a good day, I learned to never trust children, I gained a new found respect for the law, and I got a new diary! I even got to hangout with Blazey for a week as I scrubbed her floors to pay back the money she gave. Ahh~ yup it was a fun time.

**Author's Note:**

> An old sonic oneshot I made like 5 yrs ago. Decided to continue the concept and make a series (Cross posting to fanfiction.net)
> 
> Depending on where you go Silver is seen as the butt of the Sonic Universe and wanted to write my take on him. It's been a long time since I have written so any criticism and fixes would help.
> 
> This is also my first time posting on this site, so any tips on formatting I would appreciate!


End file.
